Alter Dimension
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: ...karena ketika dua dimensi bersatu, kau percaya bahwa takdir itu ada. Player/Bayonetta. Bday fic for Nikko.


**Alter Dimension**

===OO===

_Alter Dimension _project

_Story _© **Giselle Gionne**

_Bayonetta _© **The Little Angels, SEGA**

**Warning: Mixed POVs.**

_Genre: Angst / Drama / Fantasy_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

Ia bukan seseorang yang bisa memberi kebahagiaan secara absolut, karena bagaimanapun juga, ia memiliki kelemahan.

Ia bukan seseorang yang begitu menyenangkan untuk di ajak bertukar barang sepatah-dua patah kata, karena bagaimanapun juga, ia memiliki kekurangan.

Namun, kau tetap memilih untuk melayangkan pandanganmu untuknya.

Karena, bagaimanapun juga, itulah kelemahanmu.

.

.

.

Merunduk, berputar, berlari, dan melebarkan kedua lengan seraya membuka sayap kupu-kupu yang indah dan kembali terjatuh ke tanah, kau menikmati dirinya secara seutuhnya. Terkadang, senyum terukir di bibirmu, dan kau menatapnya dengan sebuah pandangan yang menyenangkan.

_Bayonetta_.

Nama itu kembali terputar acap kali kau melihat sosoknya yang anggun tengah merangkai permainan dengan desingan peluru dan hentakan kaki yang memukau, membuatmu harus berulang kali menyusun konsentrasi untuk kembali menikmati alur permainan.

Secara tak kasat mata, ada sesuatu yang semu di ujung sana, telah kau raih.

Namun, entah mengapa kau tak bisa membawanya bersama dirimu.

Bagian itu seperti hilang begitu saja, membuatmu harus kembali meraihnya hanya untuk melihatnya kembali menghilang secara cepat.

Ketika kau menoleh, ada sosok kehitaman berkacamata dengan aksennya yang menggoda, membuatmu kembali bersemangat untuk meraih sesuatu yang semu tersebut, meskipun kau tahu hal ini tidak akan memberikan hasil yang bisa membuatmu bernapas lega.

_Karena, kau tidak ingin terpisah darinya._

_Karena, kau tidak ingin kehilangan pahatan wajah manisnya._

_Karena, kau menginginkan dirinya._

.

.

.

.

Dengan pandangan kagum, kau menaruh atensimu pada kemampuan dirinya. Ia pandai melawan musuh dengan cara yang tak biasa —membuatmu lagi-lagi terpukau sembari menyimpan rasa kagummu padanya dalam diam. Kau bahkan tak mengutarakannya dengan begitu terbuka pada dirinya, meskipun kau tidak akan mencecapi rasa sakit darinya.

Kau pandai dalam menyimpan perasaan ini padanya. Segala cara kau gunakan hanya untuk menahan rangkaian kalimat yang telah kelu di penghujung lidah untuk kau lontarkan. Kau begitu mengaguminya dari segala sisi, seolah tak ada bagian apapun juga yang pantas untuk kau jadikan sebagai titik jatuhnya.

Kau begitu menyukai kemampuannya dalam mengeluarkan beratus-ratus butir peluru dari kedua kakinya, sungguh sebuah hal yang baru dan menarik bagimu. Dengan sebuah usaha yang keras kau berusaha agar tak melihat ia terjatuh dan direnggut oleh kematian. Kau bahkan tak membiarkan musuh untuk menyetuh dirinya sedikit saja, meskipun kau sedikit berharap akan melihat layangan mawar yang mengelilingi dirinya kala terluka.

_Secara tak semu kau mulai memperhatikan dirinya_.

"Bayonetta adalah Bayonetta," hanyalah sebuah kalimat sederhana sebagai pertahananmu dari untaian kalimat sangkalan yang dirimu sendiri lontarkan. Tak peduli seberapa jauh kalian begitu berbeda —dan terpisah, kau tetap yakin bahwa Bayonetta tetaplah Bayonetta yang kau kenal. Ini adalah resiko sederhana yang secara tak sadar telah kau renggut tanpa berpikir panjang.

Semata hanya karena kau mengaguminya —atau mencintainya.

Lumrah, bukan?

Tetapi, jauh di dalam dirimu, kau sudah tahu mengenai ini semua.

Mengenai resiko menyakitkan yang secara tak sadar sudah kau cecapi semenjak kau jatuh untuknya.

.

.

.

Keteguhan hatimu dalam mengaguminya memang bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah, namun kau tetap percaya kepada dirimu sendiri.

Kau bermimpi melihat sosoknya tengah menoleh kepadamu dan tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang dari pandangan.

Senyum kecil terlukis di bibirmu ketika langit telah jatuh kepada kegelapan, dan sesosok kupu-kupu kehitaman perlahan menghampirimu dan kembali tersenyum. Sebuah kecupan dan belaian lembut ia layangkan untukmu, lalu kembali menghilang setelah ia membisikkan sesuatu kepadamu.

_Kalian bersatu secara singkat, meski dimensi memisahkan kalian._

Hei, dirimu, apa yang gadis itu bisikkan padamu, hm?

**[** Extra **]**

Keesokan paginya, langit bersinar cerah. Kau menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mendapati sebuah kacamata hitam dengan gagang yang terukir indah dan artistik terletak dalam keadaan terlipat di sisimu. Sebuah pita merah yang tertulis dalam bahasa asing yang tak kau mengerti turut menemani kacamata asing tersebut.

Sedikit berpikir, kau merasa semua sudah lengkap sekarang.

Ah.

Akhirnya, kalimat yang telah kau tahan sejak lama, kau memutuskan untuk membiarkan mereka keluar dan terdisfusi ke udara bebas.

"Terimakasih, Bayonetta…"

Ya.

_Terimakasih karena telah membuatku jatuh untukmu_.

Kupu-kupu hitam di luar jendela kamarmu melesat tinggi ke atas sana, dan menghilang di balik kepulan awan.

Suatu hari nanti, ia akan kembali kepadamu.

Dan, kau yakin akan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **WOOOOTTTT HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIKKO! Cie yg udh bisa punya KTP sama SIM.

Maap ye kalo ficnya terlalu lebai menggambarkan perasaan lo ke Bayonetta, HAHAHAHAHA. Moga2 sih suka #ngarep

Eniwei, kado materiilnya nyusul ya!


End file.
